


Lance

by RubyRead



Series: Ignite [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Auras, Character Study, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentions of Death, lance centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRead/pseuds/RubyRead
Summary: "Lance is a sea breeze blue, compassionate and cool; his aura is a placating presence unique to him alone."No.3 in the seven part series 'Ignite.' A colour prompted look into the individual psyches of the Voltron crew.





	Lance

Lance is a sea breeze blue, compassionate and cool; his aura is a placating presence unique to him alone. With Cheeky tendrils of tiffany that accompany every bad joke and sprightly bursts of turquoise that peak through with the thought of adventure Lance and his malleable personality is the glue that binds them together.

A jack-of-all-trades Lance has tact beyond measure, the right temperament for diplomacy and peace keeping. In a fight he’s fluid and striking, a myriad of untouchable blue, and when the situation calls for it Lance’s keen wit comes out in contemplative inky tones.

But that doesn’t mean accidents don’t happen.

And it should have been avoidable too, but Lance had been blinded by bursts of peacock coloured overconfidence and had missed the telling glint of an assassin’s rifle. Her death chokes his lungs and rips at his soul, leaving him callous and lake-like, immobile and silent. There is no mercy for mistakes and Lance isolated from affection becomes a shell, dried up and hollow. The tears stopped flowing long ago.

When heat presses along his back, and arms pull him into a secure hug, the tears start afresh and Lance knows he’s been forgiven. One by one each of his friends pile into the room, hands soothing and empathetic, Lance’s aura brightens to a cornflower summer sky.

He’s still learning, still growing, still adjusting and one day he will get it right, but until then Lance finds simple satisfaction in the truth that he is _loved._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a roll lately with these shorts, though I do expect the remaining four characters will be harder to write for, meaning I'll have to take a day or so to work them all out. 
> 
> I have high hopes for S3, especially when it concerns an in-depth character arc for Lance. Much of what we've been given information wise to his background have just been teasers, so it would be nice to see those points elaborated on. 
> 
> Season 3 aside, Lance is a wonderful character to work with, considering all his untapped potential. 
> 
> I'm always down for a chat @ https://rubywritten.tumblr.com/


End file.
